


Family Lost & Found

by Albion_93



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jaune is a good Dad, Post-Divorce, Pyrrha is best Mom, RoseGarden, Team as Family, arkos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albion_93/pseuds/Albion_93
Summary: In this alternate take on the RWBY setting with a few changes, Oscar Pine is a student at Beacon Academy and the same age as Ruby. Unfortunately, he has been allocated into a team that bullies and disregards him at every turn. He ran away from the school, but not without Ruby, Pyrrha and Jaune in pursuit.
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Oscar Pine, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos & Oscar Pine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Family Lost & Found

“OSCAR! WHERE ARE YOU??”

The normally sweet voice of Ruby Rose had become hoarse and tinged with fear and increasing stress as she sprinted across the empty streets of the City of Vale in search of Oscar Pine. Her urgency drew many concerned and confused onlookers of the Residential District just outside of Beacon Academy. The lights of the windows on the long rows of terraced houses gave off a faint, cool glow in the midnight air. It was unusual for the young Huntsmen of Beacon Academy to venture into the streets at night, and she was worried that Professor Ozpin would hear about this particular exploit and be none too pleased about it.

Running behind her as fast as they could run yet struggling to keep up, were Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc. The young warriors retained her focus and composure throughout, pausing to catch their breath and survey the streets around them. Ruby stopped to catch her breath and looked around some more; still no sign of him. Frantically glancing around, Ruby’s knees began to quiver as panic and dread welled up inside her.

“Where could he be?” she said nervously. The three of them could certainly handle a fight against a few common criminals, but they knew that Oscar was not the best fighter.

“Don’t worry, we’ll find him,” said Pyrrha reassuringly, patting Ruby’s shoulder, “certainly before someone like Roman Torchwick does!”

“Or even with the rest of his so-called team,” said Ruby bitterly, “I asked if they had any idea where he went but they just laughed and said they didn’t care!”

“I mean, can you blame him for running off? The rest of Team CSMO are pretty much allergic to decency,” said Jaune indignantly, “But the worst of them is that Corwin guy, makes Cardin Winchester look like a pre-schooler!”

Pyrrha stared at Jaune incredulously.

“Or at least I assume he does, I’ve never met him in person,” he said sheepishly, “Don’t worry, I learned my lesson!”

“Hey guys, come here! Look at this!” Ruby called out further up the street, evidently having regained her breath. Jaune and Pyrrha caught up; Ruby was holding a multi-coloured woollen quilt. They stood at a crossroads, one route headed towards the river, and others leading deeper into the city.

“Oh man, poor guy,” murmured Jaune, exchanging a worried chance with Pyrrha.

“He can’t be far away!” exclaimed Ruby, now barely able to contain herself from bursting off in another direction.

“Hold on, Ruby. If he’s close by, I suggest we split up; we might be able to find him more quickly. If any of us sees Oscar, get your scroll out and we’ll meet up,” said Pyrrha.

The rest of the trio nodded in agreement and took each route on the crossroads.

Pyrrha walked up the street for almost an hour, noticing that it was starting to slope downhill. The noise of the city had died down, and the moon shone its ominous frame over the streets. Soon the sound of rushing water grew louder; she was near the river. She turned a corner and saw a solitary lamppost and bench overlooking the river and a small figure seated on it; his skinny arms folded around his legs, his dark hair unmistakable in the lamplight. She sighed in relief and smiled, quickly texting that she had found him and giving her location to Ruby and Jaune. Not wanting to startle the boy, she walked up gently towards him.

“Hello, Oscar,” said Pyrrha pleasantly, but Oscar didn’t even turn around in surprise.

“Oh. Hey, Pyrrha, how are you?” said he in a low numb voice. His arms folded even tighter around his legs and he stared blankly across the vibrant cityscape across the river.

“Well, I’d honestly feel a lot better if I knew what was troubling you,” said Pyrrha in a conversational tone, expectantly waiting for him to stand up, “It’s not safe to be walking these streets at night.”

“What makes you think something’s troubling me?” he said defensively, avoiding eye contact.

“Now, Oscar,” said Pyrrha patiently, “don’t you think it’s obvious that if someone’s sitting alone on a cold night that it’s a sign that all isn’t well for them? Ruby’s really worried about you.”

“Well, aren’t you quite a detective. Look, just leave me alone, will you?!” he snapped.

“No.”

Stepping closer, Pyrrha stared at him with a mixture of disappointment and frustration. That extra level of firmness bordering on anger startled Oscar. He immediately dropped façade of anger and petulance, slowly turned around and stared up at Pyrrha. His eyes were reddened from crying and lack of sleep, his uniform was a disheveled mess and his cheeks were stained by dried tears. Seeing his distress, Pyrrha immediately dropped her stern expression as she saw a fresh stream of tears forming in Oscar’s eyes. She sat down beside him and extended her arm over his shoulders, holding him tightly. All the while, Oscar’s sharp intakes of breath attempted to stifle the sobbing.

“What I think you need is someone to talk to. So please talk to me,” she said softly.

Oscar let his legs fall limply to the ground, and leaned into Pyrrha’s shoulder, still blankly staring outwards. While they sat in silence, many thoughts flooded Oscar’s mind. He knew full well that she wanted to help him, but it was as if there was something in him that only wanted that state of misery to continue. Finally he spoke up.

“You know about Corwin and his team, but I was able to put up with them because I could always talk to you guys. Now, I just don’t want to deal with it anymore. Ever since Professor Ozpin admitted me into Beacon Academy, it feels as though everything’s been happening way too fast. It’s not the studying or the training, or even my so-called “team mates.” There’s a reason why I lived with only Auntie Em. The week before I enrolled, my aunt and uncle divorced. They wouldn’t tell me why, but I heard their long arguments late at night, saw my aunt crying herself to sleep and my uncle go silent and emotionless. It sounded like Uncle Henry had… been seeing another woman.”

“That’s awful!” she gasped, looking visibly shaken, “I don’t think I’d be able to even look at my father if he did something like that to my mother. I’m really sorry, Oscar.”

“I know what he did wasn’t right at all but I still can’t decide whether I want to forgive him or not. I never knew my parents, and for as long as I knew them they really were a great couple. They always held the best family parties with all the extended family from across Mistral. Now, all of that feels broken. Auntie Em told me that she never wanted to see him again, I got angry and upset, we got into a fight and I ended up leaving her on a sour note.”

Oscar’s voice became slower and hoarser as he related his story, new tears streaking down his face. Pyrrha got up and wrapped her arms around him tight. He shook and sobbed for a few minutes until the worst of it passed. She clasped his cheeks so that he was looking directly at her.

“Look at me, whatever happened between your aunt and uncle is not your fault. You can’t change it, but you can still become a great huntsman.”

“I’m not even sure that’s what I want, Pyrrha,” he glanced towards the river. Pyrrha looked behind her and saw what he meant, growing pale at the thought. But before she could act, a light, sorrowful voice broke the silence.

“You really are hard on yourself, aren’t you?”

Oscar turned around, sat still for a moment and then quickly bolted up. Ruby Rose had quietly sat herself down next to them, and Jaune stood sorrowfully behind her.

“Ruby!” exclaimed Oscar, bolting up and looking at Ruby like a deer frozen in headlights.

“WAIT! Don’t run away!” she cried loudly, darting forward and grabbing his arm a little too roughly, “We’ve been looking all over for you!!”

“Oscar, we overheard pretty much the whole story about your aunt and uncle. We thought you were running away because of your team,” said Jaune earnestly, “we can still fix that.”

“Why didn’t you tell us or one of the professors?” asked Ruby, her voice wavering.

“I… I don’t really know… I thought I’d just deal with it, by myself. But I couldn’t. Every time I saw you or any of your friends training or just walking by I wanted to call out, let it out. But the more I buttoned it up the more, and the worse it got.” murmured Oscar, casting his eyes down in guilt, his voice becoming more frantic as he went on, “I got scared, scared that I’d fail as a huntsman and disappoint everyone who ever cared about me. What if I end up making all those same mistakes as Henry? What if I try too hard and end up pushing her away? Or worse what if all that happens when I’m much older and… you guys, Weiss, Yang, Nora and all the others, you won’t ever to talk to me again after that.”

“Oscar, none of that has happened, and it probably never will!” said Ruby, trying her best to reassure him.

“Wait, pushing who away??” said Jaune.

Oscar didn’t answer immediately and instead locked eyes with each of them. His heavy breathing subsided until it became a long sigh.

“Ruby,” he said at last.

Ruby gasped and stared, and Pyrrha’s eyes went wide and she covered her mouth.

“Wait, are you saying-” began Jaune, dumbfounded.

“Yes,” he said quickly, “its’ true. You’re the reason why I haven’t left the city, Ruby. Because how can anyone run away from the one person who could light up a whole castle with her smile alone?”

Ruby stood transfixed, unable to speak, many conflicting emotions filling her silver eyes. After a few seconds, a glimmer of a smile started to appear on Oscar’s face, and even flushes of red restored to his cheeks before speaking again this time without any sadness in his voice.

“I’m really sorry, guys, I shouldn’t have run away. Can you forgive me?”

“Oscar, listen to me very carefully,” said Ruby gently, her cheeks starting to flush, “Your team might be rotten, but there are people here who like you and want you to be okay. You’re not your uncle, and you’re not some thug’s punching bag. You are… a good person, and cute, and…”

“Ruby, focus!” exclaimed Pyrrha, before addressing Oscar, “We don’t blame you for all this. But remember this: no matter where you came from or what they say about you, you are a Huntsman. So we can’t change the past, but we can help you improve your future, starting right here and right now.

“Take it from me, kiddo, Pyrrha knows what she’s talking about,” said Jaune, looking to Pyrrha with a light-hearted wink, causing the red haired warrior to chuckle and grin, “So, what do you say we call go home and straighten this mess out?”

“That sounds great,” said Oscar at last, his tears dried and colour restored to his face.

At this, Ruby tackle hugged him causing him to lose his footing, eliciting coos from Pyrrha and a hearty laugh from Jaune. In a burst of rose petals and lightning fast movement, Ruby grabbed Jaune and Pyrrha and pulled them into a four way group hug, sandwiching Oscar, his eyes closed in contentment. Eventually they broke apart.

“Thank you, guys,” he said at last, smiling, “I needed it.“

Jaune playfully ruffled his hair and Pyrrha going in for one more hug, and began their journey back to Beacon. But Oscar held Ruby back under the lamppost for a moment. She handed him his multi-coloured quilt.

“This is for saving my life,” he said, taking Ruby’s hand and planting a brief kiss. He looked up nervously, but Ruby’s glimmering silver eyes quickened his heart with joy.

“And this is for not running away,” she said, giving him a full kiss on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in July of 2018 before Oscar's famous mid-volume disappearance in Volume 6, and before his now CURRENT and mysterious disappearance in Volume 7. Now with the canon events and my own stories depicting him disappearing from the group it feels like he's making a habit out of it...
> 
> May post the pseudo-sequel written for last Christmas at some point, but for now that remains to be decided.
> 
> There really aren't enough fics where Oscar and Pyrrha are contemporaries to each other, I've wanted to read more of them in the same story setting but sometimes you just have to create what you want to see.


End file.
